


A Start of Something New

by ItIsMeJessie



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsMeJessie/pseuds/ItIsMeJessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Ok Rock’s The Zankyo Reference tour in Yokohama was tomorrow. Avril surprised the band’s guitarist with a special visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble, around 710 words

The Zankyo Reference tour in Yokohama was tomorrow, and Toru and his band mates Taka, Ryota and Tomoya were planning to go out and have some yakiniku in the nearest restaurant in the hotel that they were staying in that evening. Along with their band manager and some groupies, they proceeded to the plan and went out for yakiniku and some drinks. The night was still young and they were in the middle of their heated discussion of which kind of ramen was better when the restaurant manager knocked on their private dining room.

When their manager opened the door, they could hear squeals of teen aged girls outside. “Yes? Is there anything wrong?”

The look on the face of the restaurant manager was forlorn, “I’m afraid so. There’s this young lady, along with her escorts, who is looking for-,” he glanced at the name on a piece of paper before he continued, “Toru Yamashita. Apparently, he’s a member of your band.”

Curious eyes darted towards to where the drunken Toru was sitting. Perplexed along with the others, Toru gave his band manager a shrug. All eyes were on him as he stood up awkwardly and went with his manager to where the said lady was lodging in the restaurant. His blond-dyed hair bobbed along with his movements as they walked onto the more secluded area of the restaurant.

In the corner of the dining area was a blond and black haired lady in her late-twenties. Toru’s eyes widened like orbs, and glistened as if they were the stars shining in the darkest of the skies, as he laid them on the famous Canadian-French pop rock singer and song writer, Avril Lavigne. It wasn’t his first time to meet her, but the timing was stunning. Realizing that his mouth was wide open, he shut it and mumbled, “Hello,” but it sounded more like, “Hell no.”

Avril’s face was lit with an amused smile as she replied, “Hello, Toru.”

By this time, Avril’s escorts have guided the puzzled restaurant manager and the eager band manager out of the dining area. This earned the two a more intimate conversation, which sadly, Toru didn’t know how to start. _If only Taka was here. He could help me engage a better conversation with her,_ he told himself. Unfortunately, Taka wasn’t there to help him right at this moment. He wasn’t that bad in English anymore, but just looking at Avril was making him tongue tied.

Taking a deep breath along with his courage, he spoke again after a long pause. “How are you?” It wasn’t a good start; still, it was a start.

Avril shifted from her seat and patted the one next to her, urging him to sit beside her. “I’m fine. Why don’t you sit?”

Toru could just hear a broken violin playing in his sub-conscious as he moved timidly from where he was standing. He was like a busted car engine moving ever so slowly as he eased himself in the seat. He still was stunned to see his long time crush and female idol, and learn that she took time from her busy schedule just to meet him. He should be overjoyed now, but he really was overwhelmed to speak or move.

“I’ve been thinking,” Avril started to say, “Since I’m still in Japan, would you like to keep in touch?”

Unable to speak, knowing that the words that might come out of his lips would be incoherent, he nodded in agreement.

Avril leaned towards him and smiled mischievously, “That would be really nice. I do like you a lot, Toru.” And with that, she planted a soft peck on his lips. “And by the way, good luck on your concert tomorrow. Make sure that you play the guitar nicely. I’ll be watching.”

They exchanged their email addresses and phone numbers before Avril left the restaurant; Toru ogled at her back until she was gone from his sight. When Toru went back to their private dining room, Taka and Ryota were eager to hear what happened with him and Avril, but he pretended that nothing special happened.

Prior to their concert, Toru’s phone blinked as it received a message:

**I’m looking forward to seeing you after your tour’s finished.**

**Hugs, Avril**


End file.
